The New Generation
by Messenger Of God
Summary: The War seems to be over the gang started up a new life Wife children and al but .. what if a past enemy was Rivived ? Read and find out ... I'm really bad at summary's - -
1. Chapter 1

The new Generation

Well this is my first story I hope you will enjoy it ..oyeah .. I hope you don't mind the wrong spellings ^^

Meet The Characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name : Kogomai

Gender : Female

Age : 15

Race : Enterrin/Human

Element : Fire

Acts : Like a Hero

But really is : A girly girl

Fav Weapon : Javaline ( smaller reach then a normal spear ) Costume : She wears a Orange sort of battle dress looks normal but it's not easly riped apart ,a Black long sleeved shirt underneath the dress and black panty's also has Orange boots on were you can kick hard with

Looks : she looks alot like her father lavender long hair but got the blue kind eyes of her mother .. she's not really big , kinda like her father his age

sort of story of Kogomai : Kogomai is a 15 year old kind enterrin/human persone ^^ she likes to laugh and never bend down on a challange , She lives with her parents in a Normal house not big not small , Kogomai's parents are Yakumo and Mushra , she has the kind heart of her mothers and the adventures spirit of her father , she hates school because the half school is bullying her because she's half human her best friends , Lee , Rin and Sargan alway's defend her when this happens

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name : Lee

Gender : Male

Age : 15 1/2

Race : Felin Enterrin

Element : Earth

Acts : Like a Scientist

but really is : just A high-school study nerd

Fav Weapon : spiked Mace

Costume : He has a Green T-shirt with a colle and a Black Longsleeve shirt underneath it on green baggy training pants black&white Kongfu shoes with a sort of silk used as a Belt

Looks : He looks alot like his father ( Kutal ) same eyes but not the body-build he hase a Atlethic bodybuild and trains it by sparring with his best buddy Sargan

Sort of story of Lee :he loves school because he is really curious about science and other things you can build things with and experiments , you can find him in his room making Plan's for building things or with his friends Kogomai , Sargan and his little twin sister Rin ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name : Rin

Gender : Female

Age : 15 1/2

Race : Felin Enterrin

Element : Earth

Acts : Like a master fighter

But really is : A scaredy cat

Fav Weapon : Shortsword

Costume : A long Light brown sort of battle kimono with golden clouds made on it black panty's ..with brown leather boots

Looks : She looks like her father but got the eyes of her mother who has been deforced form her father her eye colour is brown with gold mixed in them she has a slime figure dos not train much also dos nog eat everything like her father

Sort of story of Rin : Rin likes school not as much as her brother but it's oke for her she likes to dance and likes to spar agains girls who think they are everything she usuely wins and celebrathes her victory in lunchbreaks she is best friends with Kogome She didnt know Sargan first but she got used to him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name : Sargan

Gender : Male

Age : 16

Race : Marine Enterrin

Element : Water

Acts : like a Bored person

But really is : Just tired of Idiot's that think that Kogomai is evil and a slut

Fav Weapon : Two-egd-Blade that can be sperated from eachother

Costume : Dark grey sweat vest with a white T-shirt underneath it Same dark grey coloured training pants with Black and dark grey sneakers and the finishing touch Black vingerless hand-gloves

Looks : He's face looks just alike his fathers Same Black eyes long face and a Slime bodybuild and he has Marine blue shoulder lenged hair

Sort of story of Sargan : Sargan lives with his dade (Saago) next to Kogomai's house the house is not big and not to small , Sargan dosnt like school that well he just finds it irritatable to be there with all thos girl walking after him with drool on their faces and those guy who followed him because their girlfriend is following him he usuely sleeps in class because he's bored . he try to act calm but deep inside he is furious get urges to kill someone specifec.  
Sargan's mome died years ago he didnt took it well he still is angry about it

---------End meeting the charakters ----------------------------

It was ( is ) a beautyfull day sunny and all no cloud in the sky well it was summer so what do u expect

I LOOOVE summer Kogomai cheerd out loud walking with her friends to Lee and Rin's house

Beter than last year it was to hot back there Rin mentiont

Lee was listening to the two girls about HOW wonderfull summer was and all untill he got tired of the subject and turned to see Sargan walking really slow

what's the mather slowpoke Lee said elbowing his best friend

nothing he answerd irritated his head was red and he was sweating alot

why you'r sweating ?

Mabt because ITS FREAKING HOT OUT HERE ????

Ahhh you can't stand heat ...but that's logic ..you'r a Marine enterrin

Urggh Can't wait to be in the shade again Sargan Complained

Stop complaining ther's my house only 5 minutes to go Lee smiled

Hooray ...

At Lee and Rin's house Kutal welcomed them with some COLD drinks ... they sat at a table and were talking about school mathers and about the coming summer vacation Lee was disscussing his theoris with Sargan who sometims was agains his plan's

Kogomai was deep in thoughs her schoolday today wasnt really good she was been picked on again ..she thought on what they said to her

(flashback)

Kogomai was walking trough the hall ways to her locker to pick some book's up form it .. when she opend her locker it was shutted immediatly by one of the biggest bully's who everyone followed ( exept Lee , Rin and Sargan )

Hey HUMAN where you think your going the bully taunted

To class you big oaf she wanted to pass them but they pushed her against the locker

kinds of you are not welcome on this school you'r a Slut and a monster your nothing you stupid Human

HEY I've got a name for your information ! she yelled at them only to be smaked accrosed her face

You have no right talk with that tone at me !

Wardar Let me GO !!

she was struggling she didnt know what he wanted and she was sure she didnt want to know

Then a wonder happend the schoolbell rang and that meant it was Lunchtime also for the teachers

Your lucky this time HUMAN next time you wont be Wardan walked away trough the Crowd

( end flashback )

Hey Kogomai .. your so silent ..what's wrong ,Rin askt full with worry , Sargan looked in Kogomai's direction to listen what was bothering her so was Lee

it's nothing just workt hard on school she answerd her voice had a little tone of missery who Sargan caughed in his ears

they got you again didnt they , he didnt expect a answer but he had to try

Kogomai was silence she didnt want her friends to be worryed about her I mean hey I can figure it out Right ??

Thats enought answer for me who was it .. Danzel? Serdart? Wardan??

At the last name she looked up with despaire in her eyes

then it was Wardan

Lee looked at Sargan then to Kogomai . Hey Sargan you know that Wardan is the strongest Enterrin on the school

Maby strongest but Certainly not the smartest he only concetrait on his power but he never has a strategy Sargan explained

You don't have to do this Sargan

Sargan looked at Kogomai he could see worry in her eyes but he was defenetlie not scared of Wardan

Listen Sargan Rin tryed to start If you constandly Protect Kogomai they wont give up on making her life miserable because you beat them up for her they will be scared of you but not of Kogomai do you get that

yes I know but if I make sure about it they will never bug Kogomai again it will be no problem Sargan was making Plans in his head

Untill

SMACK !!

Don't even think about it YOU can't just CARD them !! Rin yelled

Ohww .. that hurt you know he said glaring at Rin who just smacked him with a Bat , Who said I'm goig to JUST Card them stuff

Urgh How are you going to plan that you will be send to jail and you'r Father will be very disapointed in you plus you'll never get a job you will live on the streets you got no job SO you have no money no one will adopt you because your a criminal and ..

YEah yeah I get your point

But how are you going to do it then Lee asked curious he knew Sargan could be triky and is a ginius in making Stratagy's

I heard Wardan is entering the Competition of the best Worrior Smiled Sargan

ehh So ?? Rin Yawed

your point Lee said with much patiants

Kogomai just looked Curiouse at what Sargan's plan was gonna be

well ..Guess who is gonna Enter the Competition too

Everyone Stared at him as if he could be pickup by men in clean whit coats who brought him to the Funnyfarm

What are you starin... AAAAHHH

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS IT IS IN THERE !!!!? Rin yelled at him Shaking him WILD to get him to his Senses

..Whuueell .. .ssum acttioneh coulldah be usefull for my exorsise

You can go to the Funnyfarm if you keep telling us it's not a big deal Rin mutterd

You know they fight till your carded huh ? Lee asked

ehhh No.......

everyone stared at him

If thats the mather then it will be fine I Only fight till Wardan is beaten I got his card then and everybody will be happy

Next day -------------------------------------

Well this is the place you have sign in Lee said with some uneasyness in his voice

Oke I'll be right back as he said that everyone watched him disaprear trough the crowd

they didnt want him to fight till one other was carded but he was simply Bullheaded

Then they Saw Sargan RACED back to them ! with a piece of paper in his hand

YOU GUYS HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS !!!! I F YOU WIN THE COMPETITION YOU WILL GET THE NEWEST Super HIGHTECK Hoverine Board 94000 !!!!!!!!

Woaw they Awed

And guess how's gonna win it I'm GOING TO WIN THAT THING !!!I always wanted that THING

but Sargan it's only a week on the Marked Kogomai said uneasy

Sargan stared at her ... but ...thats not the point I just want that THING

that and you get allot of money Rin added

Sargan's eares went sharp when he heard the word MONEY ..How much ??

Ehh 8.000 Rin said befor her bother could cover her mouth form saying that

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Rin ever learn to shut her mouth about money when Sargan is around Will Lee ever be intressted at listening to his sisters and Kogomai's weather talk Will Sargan Beat Wardan for Kogomai or for the Money and the Highteck Hoverine board 9000?

You will All know in the next Chapter

What do you think about it :) Comments Pleas Like to know what you think about it :)


	2. Competition stress

Chapie 2 : Competition Stress

it was (is) still a wonderfull summer day few clouds in the sky birds who where cherping a anoying song that kept repeating

Kogomai was on her way walking home,she still was thinking about the idea that Sargan had enterd the Competition she didn't like it .. what if Sargan got hurt real bad or even wors .. got Carded she didn't want to think about it

she kept thinking about it untill she stood infrond of her fronddoor

I'm home , She said walking to the garden already knowing her mother was forcing her dad to do the garden

Hi Honey how was you'r day on school . her mother greeted and smiled to her beloved daughter

Great mome ... great , she mutterd

Somthing happend on school . her father asked Hoping he had an exuse for NOT doing the garden

No just boring as usuel Kogomai stared at her father kneeing on the he just created mudpool her dad really sucked at doing the garden properly

hmm well I think there is somthing bothering you I can see it on the way you look . her father said her mother was looking in her direction waiting for a answer

yeah ... Sargan enterd the competition of the best Worriors . she looked down at the moment

WHAT !!! Sargan .. SAAGO's only son Enterd the COMPETITION OF THE BEST WORRIOR's !!! Mushra yelled Shocked

When Mushra yelled that line A HUGE PILE of Water SHOT UP in the air with great force in the other garden next to their's

WHAAAAAAT .. When the persone who yelled climbed on the fence . What did you just Yelled !??

Kogomai stared shocked at the one and only Saago .. Sargan's dad who looked shocked , furious , and ready to hear the whole story

ehh Saago ehh Hi how are you . Mushra was getting nervous Saago was really Potective with his only son since his wife and daugther died

( AN : sorry I didn't put it in the MEET the Charakters thing perviouse chapter but Sargan did had a little sister ON WITH THE STORY )

Mushra told Saago that Sargan enterd the Competition of the best worrior's . Saago didn't agree with it he did read the folders and the fight lasted untill the one or other was carded he didn't want to lose his only son , When Mushra gotted one of the folders and readed what was Signed on it he Gulped

Saago looked at his old buddy with a Questiond look

Ehheh ... when signed in .. there is no way back , Mushra already took cover

Saago looked dazed ... well .... if that's the case .. then Sargan will get an Old hard fasiond Training Scedule ...don't want him to die in the first round.. AND IF HE SURVIVES HE WILL GET GROUNDED !!

Don't you worry .. Sargan is a Intelligent young fellow and he kind of knowes how to fight when I hear the story's from Kogomai that is

when the talk was over kogomai called Sargan about the new's

comeon .. pick up the fone ....

Sargan Clock speaking

hey Sargan You'r dad know's about you entering the competition

...euuwwh ...now I got a problem ...

ehh yeah .. kind of ,.you'r getting a scedule to train you'r skills some of those punks are real profecionels ..

... there was a pauz... hmm ...well that's somthing diffrend didn't expected that from my dad...

Ehh well ehh ... and when this is all over .. you will get Grounded

AAW MAN .. then I can't Fool around with my hoverine board 9000 !!!

... ..Sargan..

Yeah ?

You still need to win to get that thing

...Damn ...well I have to go .. I'm at the door steps

Kogomai looked out of the window to see Sargan at the entrence of his house He waved at her grinning she grinned back

Well hope you win Bye See ya tomorrow

We'll Do .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEXT DAY

Kogomai was waken up roughly because there was a BIG YELL in the garden Sounded like Sargan she got out of bed to see what was going on out there . once there she was really shocked ...

Aww Comeon dad .. it's not like the war begins again .Sargan being smashed to the ground complained .

You have alot to learn in battle it's not that simple like walking to you enemy give him somthing poisen and win , you have to beat them with everything you got every strategy in your mind must be ready for action ...

..so I figured this is gonna be a long painfull day . Sargan said trying to sit up again

yes ..and I get help to make it even more painfull so be prepaired . Saago was kneeling on the ground

Sargan knew what was gonna happen .. his dad was searching for a water source deep in the ground and if he found it he would have to run a marathon to keep away from the blast's . Sargan runed with all his speed to his dad yelling

OOHH NO YOU DON'T !!! . Sargan tackled his dad to the ground to prefend the attack

Wise dissicion . befor a blink in the eye Saago Shoted a Giant hydro blast at his son who dodged it and sended the same attack at his own father

meanwhile Kogomai was watching what the family Clock was doing and watched in awe how fast they were with al the running and direct attack's

well they are working hard . Kogomai turned to see her father was watching too . I'm amazed that Sargan is till standing he did got hit by one of his dad's powerfull attack's . Kogomai turned to see Sargan stuggling with dodging his dad's attacks

Oke this is enough for today but keep in mind that there will be no break's in the competition

Sargan Frowned this was harder than he thought i'f he even couldn't survive his dad's attacks what would he do in the competition . NO I want to train more I have to beat those guy's for Kogomai ...today it hase gone to far

meanwhile Kogomai heard wat Sargan said to his father ... so ..he realy do's fight for me but ...those guy they were strong they even have a hyperform and Sargan do's not .. Kogomai was thinking maby her dad could teach them how to deal with that .. Dad ?

yes . Mushra looked at his daughter she had a desprait look on her face .. Dad ...could you teach me and Sargan ..how to fight enterrins who happen to have a hyperform ?

Mushra was thinking his little girl wanted to know how to fight enterrins with a hyperform but then again she first has to know how to fight a normal enterrin .. Hmm ..well I think you first have to fight a normal enterrin and then someone in hyperform

.. I can Spar with Sargan he dosn't have a hyperform ... yet

you know what I think this is a great chance to teach you two some old tricks that still work . Mushra turned to Saago who was arguing with his son . Heey Saago get ready for some action

Saago looked at Mushra with a questioned look on his face . Wat ? . but befor he got an answer he saw Mushra jumping high in the sky yelling REAADY OR NOOOT HEERREE IIII COMMEEEE !!!!!

AAAAAARGGGHHH . a large boom was taking place in the family Clock's garden

Well lesson one you can alway's use the element of surprize . You see Saago is overwhelmed by surprize . seeing Saago fully in shock proofed the strategy worked

AHURM ..can you ..pleas get you heavy boots OFF OF ME ! Mushra quickly stept Off of his best buddy

sorry about that but it did work . Mushra grinned at a pistoff Saago

Kogomai climbed over the fence to learn something intresting meanwhile Sargan snickerd becaus of how pistoff his father was of the surprize attack

Listen up you two you know how to make avantage with the Elements you possess , Mushra said proud . i'm a Fire enterring I burn stuff and and can creat a lot of trouble

Kogomai snickerd . yeah but you don't have to use your fire abillity to cause any trouble

Sargan also lauged at the comment

Anyway , Saago spoke , You have to observe what element you'r enemy is and how they handle it I already know what element Mushra is and he know what mine is . well show us what you do in battle

we against you or we against eachother . Sargan questioned

You and Kogomai afcoures .Mushra said exited

Both of them looked at eachother

In kogomai's thoughtes .. okay .. I have to spar against Sargan I hope he's not hard on me with this

Sargan was in thoughtes too .. I don't really like this .. I mean ..Wat if I really hurt her badly ..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well chapie 2 done hope you like it REVIEW (^_^) 


	3. Step right up the conflict begin's

Chapter 3 : Step right up the conflict begin's

Kogomai stood in her fighting pose so did Sargan , they stared eachother down, Kogomai was still a little afraid she never had spared against someone now she stood against Sargan he could be as tricky as a fox and stealthy like a assassin so she had to watch closley what his moves were

When Kagomai was done with her thinking Sargan disappeared , Kogomai started to panic . Where could he be he can strike any minute !!

Hi

Kogomai Turned to see Sargan BEHIND HER !! She screamed his ears off and started to Slap and Kick him sensless, Shoked by the reaction of Kogomai, Sargan didn't know better but to run for it he created a mist wall where she couldn't see him and hided again

Damn that were a good pair of fist's... I will never say HI to her again whill i'm behind her back .

Kogomai couldn't see a thing in the thick mist She saw shadow's everywhere ..but she knew those were tree's , despraid she searched for clue's for where Sargan could be .All of the sudden she hanged against a tree ...Atleast she thought it was a tree

Sargan Began to sweat .. ...she's ..searching for me .. and yet ..SHE HANGES AGAINST ME ..And she still dosn't hase a CLUE ... He waited for Kogomai to get off him ..but she was still scanning the area .. Oke is taking forever .. Sargan grabbed his Razor-twin-blades and helt it in high speed against Her troath ( I'm really bad at Writing English )

Game over .. man that must ,suck Sargan eyed Kogomai she was trebbling .. Urgh .this is getting us nowhere .. then someone clapped

Well done Sargan you used you'r stealth to get closer to her , Saago was proud of his sone

Kogomai let out a disapionted sigh , Mushra putted a hand on her shoulder to let her know she shouldn't be ashamed of her self

While Sargan and Kogomai were in their sparring poses . Lee and Rin were having other problems

I wonder how Sargan and Kogomai are doing .. we havn't seen them for a while ,said Rin to her 1 min and 27 seconds older brother

Well I do know that Sargan is training with his dad for the competition when I had him finally on the phone he said he was going to bed.. because he was so called broken

I heard from Kogomai he is having a hard time , his dad is really hard on him with this trainings . Rin sighed , Maby we should visit them

Yeah we could but .. I'm Nearly finished with this project .. I and SARGAN had to make for a SCHOOL PROJECT !!

Comeon Brother you know he hase other mathers on his head

Yeah ... the Hoverine 9000 that is

You'r such a asshole sometimes

I will take that as a Complementation

URGH !! Rin looked irritated at the sky .. her brother could be such an ASS sometimes when she looked in the direction of some fields she saw somthing she didn't want to see

Well well Who do we have HERE .. a Person said mocking

Lee stood up he knew that voice well enough he glared at the person infrond of them . Wardan .. where to thank this honour to meet again ?

HA ! Honoured you should be pussy's I heard that blue haird freak friend of your's has enterd the Competition of the best warior but I can already say he dosn't make a chance , HE will GO DOWN and when that's finished you all will come down with him

Well you know what they say First see then believe , Lee didn't like the tone of Wardan's voice it was sinister and you could hear in that tone he had a nasty plan in his head

Just watch out , Water can be boiled , when Wardan said those lastwoords he walked away Laughing

What do's he mean by that ? Rin looked at his brother then at the direction Wardan had disapeared

---------------------------Back at the sparring/training area ---------------------------

The birds still chirpt but was heavely interrupted by a loud schream

YAAAAAAAAAARGGGHH !!!!!!!!!

That will teach you to stop sneaking on ME you do know you look like some pervert ,Kogomai said mocking

Sargan who was beginning to sit up sighed , this is the 8th time he was been pounded against the same tree it was irritating him ,While he was picking out all the splinters off his arm that was caused by the pounding to crash into the same tree over 8 times he stood up and got ready again

Oke lets try some stealth combined with speed, in a match it's importend that you have some good speed to confuse your enemy and then to strik them , espeacialy when you'r enemy is to strong for ya , Saago explained , Mushra eyed Saago .. DID he have a Mustash ..AND A BEARD !!?

Saago felt that someone was watching him and turned to a staring Mushra .. What ?

I didn't knew you had a Mustash and a bread ,I thoughed that Marine enterrin's wern't capable for that since the all smooth stuff and water things

Ehh Mushra Marine enterrins ARE capable for a mushtash and beard and other hairy things .. but you don't see them that quickley because they dispise them .  
and it's Shamefull to have to them ....But I don't care !

I see ,Mushra replyed lost in thought's

Ahurm ..Done with my fathers AMAZING mustach and beard ???

Yeah ..but it's still shocking ( POUND ) OKE OKE i'm DONE !

good now let's see what speed you two got , Saago smiled he loved speed

Oke then here go's nothing , Kogomai stormed in Sargan's direction and was ready to sent him crashing for the 9th time into the same tree Intill when she reached him he disapeared into thin air she was shocked about that I mean SHE was right infrond of him and not a track left behind !

she looked around and thought to her self .. I beter hope for him he is not behind me again or he will meet the tree for the last time of his life !

Sargan who sat in the tree where he crashed 8 times at sat spying on Kogomai who was still looking for him , untill he had to watch what Kogomai's dad was doing to his dad ..

Comeon Saago I really don't believe it's a real mustach or beard , said Mushra whil pulling on the tiny little hair's that growed under Saago's nose

OOOOOOOOHHHWW !!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FRIGGEN MUCH THAT HURTS !!!!!!

Ughh they really have intresing subject's even Kogomai's and Rin's weathertalk is making more sens , when he looked back at where Kogomai stood untill he was distrackted by his dad and Mushra , Only to find Kogomai wasn't there anymore

What .. she couldn't be that far , He scaned the area he was , and still couldn't find her .. this is really frustrating !

Untill .BOO !!!

Sargan was shocked .. she found him and she stood behind him .. Payback time .. SMACK !!!!

MUSHRA CUT IT OUT !!

WHAT KIND OF GLUE DID YOU USE IT WON"T COME OFF

Mushra stopped when he saw his daughter flying into the sky schreaming , Saago was breathless and stared at Kogomai who got a free flying lesson

Good job Sargan now you both will never sneak behind eachother ever again , said Mushra who stuck up his thumb and jumped up to catch his daughter who was still flying and pale like a dead body

DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN !!!!

well you didn't get hurt .. I was more friendly than you to me .. you sent me crashing to that tree for 8 TIMES !  
,he said pointing to the tree he would get nightmare's from that wouldn't disapear until he had year's of therapy

You know I'm to the death for hight's

Oke oke ..sorry I wasn't thinking ..but let's say I'f the enemy did that they wouldn't be that friendly they would have punched you higher into the sky

Urggh

Well I think this is enough for today lets get some dinner , Mushra surgested

SARGAN !!KOGOMAI !!

Lee Rin ? what are you two doing here ?

When the two twin fellin's caughed their breath , We saw Wardan in the Park ! Rin said hysterical

Calm down , Sargan putted a hand on Rin's shoulder to calm her down

You miss the point Sargan .. he know's you enterd the Competition , Lee spoke seriouse

eh So ?

SO !! He treathed us and you while you wern't even there !! Rin shouted

He said he was going to bring you down and would sent us with you , Lee said , Sargan was still in his SO WHAT look possition ,but Lee wasn't satisfied with that look

He also said, and that was somthing to worry about .. to watch out and that Water could be boiled

Saago heard wat Lee said and Pushed Mushra's hand away form his mustach and listend carefully to what this was all about

Lee looked traighed at Sargan , He had that sinister look on his face and he sounded really confident about him self , Rin who looked troubled shaked Sargan to let him know this was a bad situation for him

OKE OKE CUT IT OUT .. sjeesh ..So what he said that water could be boiled? I heard more dangerous threathes than this . Sargan was still relaxed about the situation

I would be Carefull with this Son .. you never should underestimat you're enemy like that , I can remember someone saying that a while back when I was your age .. most of them were fire enterrins who said that but some bird enterrins too ,Saago was in thoughts about this

Kogomai looked at mr Clock so did her father ..but ...for another reason

well lets go to Kutal's restaurant for some dinner I'm starving , Mushra said already waving everybody to come join him

What will happen next ^^ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End chappie 3 ^^ sorry it took so long .. REVIEW :D:D 


End file.
